Aretmis Fowl and the half elfin human
by kentduo
Summary: Artemis meets a girl born in mixed blood, she gets to face the Council but Mulch and Grey has other plans of his own.
1. She comes

Authors note: This fan-fiction concludes the 4th book….Artemis Fowl: The Opal Deception….I don't own any of these characters but the Lim family.

"I'm sorry, but what did you say, mother?" , 15yr old Artemis Fowl the II asked his mother, one day while eating their dinner.

"Yes, my Arty. Apparently, Luisa Lim, that's your father's co-worker, had an accident. She needs someone to look after her daughter, Katerina." Angeline Fowl explained the situation at hand "Timmy agreed to help her. Now, Katerina would stay here for a month…probably longer. Arty, promise me to at least cooperate with her."

"Yes, mother."

"That's my Arty."

"Father, she's Asian?" Artemis asked, turning to his father. Judging from her surname, she's either Chinese or Japanese.

"Partly, but she grew up in Venice, so she knows Italian"

two days later----------

KNOCK-KNOCK

"I'll get it!" Butler said, being the closest to the door.

When he opened the door, I might say that he was astounded. She was Asian, wears glasses and had a small Burberry bag, Butler was used to ordinary guests with bodyguards, and she was no ordinary guest.

"Answer this question: Is this the Fowl Manor?" she asked.

"Yes, this is the Manor, now answer this question: Are you Katerina Lim?" Butler snapped back to reality.

"I am. Pleased to see you well, Butler. I've heard a lot about you from Signore Fowl. Would you be so kind to fetch my other bag back at the cab? Thank you." she takes Butler's left hand to shake.

"Of course" let go of her arm "Juliet, could you search?"

"Ok" Juliet came running, then turns to Katerina "I'm sorry, were a bit short handed, I'll check your bags, Artemis would show you to your room, right Artemis?"

"I'm sorry I could not…."Artemis II was cut off by a faint voice from upstairs saying: "_Arty…" _as if it was a threat "Yes, maybe I could"

He gloomily placed down his book, one by Lloyd Alexander. Katerina followed him through the manor quietly, until…

"Artemis, could you please show me the library before coming to my room?"

"Of course…"

"Katerina 'Kent' G. Lim"

"Do you expect me to call you 'Kent'?"

"You should understand that I never force people into anything. I was taught to give options, it depends on the person whether he or she would follow. Either would do good."

"Yes, it seems that I am starting to know you, Kent."

Kent smiled thinking; _you are the first to call me Kent._ They went up the stairs to the library, Kent picked up a few books and Artemis led her to the assigned room which was beside Artemis'.

"Juliet would stop come here later on, with your bags, definitely."

"Thank you, Artemis, It was fun knowing that…."She was cut off by a beeping sound from Artemis' suit.

"You're welcome. I must go now." He gently closed the door then he went running to his room. _This should be important, Holly, I have things to do. _He thought as he locked his door.

He opened the communicator, a plasma screen appeared, and Holly looked nervous.

"Artemis we have an urgent call to you!"

"Who would contact me through you?"

"Apparently, a girl that talks like you…here's the message. Foaly, roll it."

Artemis heard a familiar voice from behind Holly, Trouble was asking; "Why are we on red alert? Why is Artemis on the screen? Holly, what are you doing here? Why is the dwarf here?" Someone was typing, and then another plasma screen opened, playing voice patterns.

"Foaly? Captain Trouble? Mulch? You warned the LEP, Holly?" Artemis asked before the patterns could start, he thought: _This must really urgent, a human, other than me, knows the People's existence! _

"To the council, please be reminded of Long Lim, my elf father? I am his daughter, when you hear this I would be staying at the Fowl Manor, please contact Artemis as soon as possible" a familiar voice said.

Without much ado, Artemis closed the communicator and ran to Kent's room, _Elf father? She's half elfin?_ Thoughts ran through his head, but he knows Miss Lim has more to say.

He came in, panting, her bags were already there.

"I see you know already, and yes, I am half elfin." She said when he tried to talk but no sound came out.

"Part elfin and part human? Insane!"

"Insane? Signore, you might as well open your communicator and let them hear the story."

Artemis wasn't forced, judging by her tone, but Artemis thought she was right. He sat down and opened the communicator. The plasma screen showed Trouble, Holly, Mulch and Foaly.

"Please record this to send to the council." she said once the screen showed up.

Foaly typed a few commands.

"Father, Long Lim, was working for the LEP years ago, when he met my mother, a human. The council was outraged. They could not allow this to happen; they mind wiped father and mother, confiscated his Magic along with everything." She went on "He lost the entire drop of magic that once flowed through him. Then I started searching for answers when he started talking nonsense."

"Tell me, Katerina, what do you really want?" Holly asked, thinking. _Nonsense? Who you calling nonsense mud-lady?_

"I want my Book and my Rights."

"What Rights?"

"You know, those Rights of every fairy."

"You need to talk to the Council about this"

"I know, could you inform them since the LEP have contacts anyway"

"We would, but in the meantime…stay close with Artemis; he holds the communicator in case we have any news." Foaly then turned off the communicator.

Artemis sighed. "I suppose you heard about me in school?"

"Yes I did."

"What did you hear about me?"

"Nothing important, just about you being nuts and your website looking for Fairies, Goblins, Gnomes, Pixies, Elves, Sprites?" Kent said

"They thought it was foolishness?"

"More or less. Anyhow, I thought you might be interested in this…" she handed him a small book, as small as a matchbox, it was the Book itself. Artemis accepted the gift, wondering.

"Why don't you keep it to yourself?"

"Magic, it doesn't allow me to open it, you mud-med could. I'm not its rightful owner, my father owns it, or rather, he once owned it."

Then Artemis remembered the day in Ho Chi Minh City, they visited a Sprite, by the guide of Nguyen Xuan. They got a copy of the contents of the Book. Artemis smiled, he was young then and didn't know any better, kidnapping a LEP officer that later became one of his closest friend.

"Your part elfin, what magic do you hold within?" he asked going back to reality.

"I have the gift of tongues and tough fairy muscles. Gives my doctor a hard time operating me, I also could heal, though I'm self healing, I could not heal others. That's why I never got bruised when I first tried to bike. That's all, if ever I get my Rights, I could never be _mesmerized _and never to be wind-wiped"

Artemis stopped for a moment to laugh; _she has something that I don't, that's keeping a straight face while giving jokes. _He thought of the struggling doctor in his operating room and a younger Katerina bumping trees and posts on her birthday bicycle without getting a scratch.

"Gift of tongues, are you the awarded winner of 'multiple languages'?"

"You are correct. I suppose you remember me back from school?"

"Yes, I think I do."

They both smiled looking at each other, just there in a room.


	2. The Heart of Talthea

Artemis was walking with Butler and Kent one summer evening. Butler was proud of Artemis; he already knows how to talk to classmates rather than Butler, Juliet, business partners and his parents, although Kent was just one of the classmates, oh well, that's near enough.

"Have you seen a Nox?" Kent asked, breaking the silence.

"No Noxes, never seen. Holly never even mentioned about them." Artemis answered.

"Well, they are one kind fairy that could turn into any living creature that could communicate, mainly humans."

"You are informing me of this, because?"

"I would love us to go near their presence." She said as a matter-of-factly.

There was a screaming silence. _She simply is true to her word, she never said that the wants us to go with her, she's giving an option_, Artemis thought. But Butler thought she was as daring as Artemis. Only Artemis would think of such.

"Where would they be hiding? I suspect that they are not in Haven City." Now it was Artemis to break the silence.

"Of course not, they live just everywhere. You see, Noxes could not breathe underground. They transform into mud-people and simply fit in with normal mud-men such as you."

"Why do you want us to come with you?" Butler asked remembering all the products of Artemis' plans such as running through a swarm of fairy creature disguised as humans.

"Why? I simply want to show the obnoxious creatures, knowing the fact that you haven't. Plus, I am going to buy something that only they could hold"

"I'm listening; if they stay here above ground, in what part of Irish lands do they cover?" Artemis sounded very interested.

"Think! If they want to fit in, in what way would they do it?"

"Why, they would own houses, go to schools, build a shop and sell."

"Correct. They would sell, if I'm in my right mind, this is the place."

They stopped in front of an old store called, "Seasons". Two humans came out from the store talking at each other in fluent gnommish. If Artemis was not informed of both information; first is that Noxes changing appearances, and second is the language of the fairies, he would have thought that these were simple humans talking in their secret made-up language.

"igo ler eff li eg?" one said. _You think she's too stupid for Artemis?_

"haa, itt um kuhn." the other replied with a slight giggle. _Yeah, I'll be better for him._

"eit tum cre est? u khan po, iffu ner iet." Kent interrupted. _You call me stupid? I don't think so, I am hardly a goblin._

Both the Noxes was quite shock to see a human talk their dialect that they ran as if a tyrannosaurus was behind them roaring.

"Why did you do such an impulsive act?"

"I simply told them Garfield was not a dog, that's all."

"Forget them, look."

Artemis pointed to an old newspaper lying on the cemented ground. Butler picked it up. It was no ordinary newspaper, it was written in Gnommish, and Artemis' face was on the first page. _It's my turn to show my gnommish._ Artemis held it and read it aloud.

"Artemis Fowl, Captain Holly Short, convict Mulch and Commander Root together with Butler, saves Haven from the goblins led by Opal Koboi and an ex-Captain Briar Cudgeon."

"Last-last year's issue, I presume?" Kent asked

"Yes, I remember the Koboi laboratory." Butler answered relatively speaking.

Artemis insisted that they keep the paper for future's use. They went in the store, Kent told them to wait for her by the cashier, warning them that all the Noxes could turn into her image in less than a second.

"You might be interested to my map, Mister" the cashier asked. He was utterly disguised as a fat merchant with a moustache.

"No, I am not." Artemis answered.

"You're not allowed here, mud-boy." the merchant pulled out a gun that looked like the guns in Martian movies, definitely not a Neutrino 2000.

"hon! fig us nub bbh." Kent came, holding a green brooch. _Halt! They are with me._

"futt? futt hn opp nug ggs" he placed the gun back to his pocket. _You? You are hardly a nox yourself._

"Maybe I am no nox at all, but without me, this shop would have been part of a toy company."

"You don't say. Are you Miss Katerina?"

"The one and only. Now, sell me this." She placed on the cashier table the brooch. Now, Artemis got time to look at it, it was an emerald stone, circled by a gold frame giving the brooch flower shaped.

"May I ask you, are you really sure you are Miss Katerina?" Butler obliged to ask as the merchant punched Kent's order of the brooch.

"Listening to my warning, I see? You may question me, if you must, Butler. Please do not ask too deep, I am but a closed book."

_A joke_, Artemis thought, _it is the real Kent, and she mentioned 'may question', which is hardly an order._

"It is useless, Butler. She is Kent." Artemis said before Butler could ask a question about their lunch.

"I think I could wait till later when we arrive at the Manor of how you noticed." Kent smiled, paying the grinning merchant.

At the manor, Kent's room, an hour later------

"What a clever idea to do. You listen to my words to know that I really am the real Kent." Kent said after hearing Artemis' explanation.

"I try to keep it that way." Artemis shrugged.

"Hey you guys, dinner's ready." Juliet knocked at her door.

"We better eat, I am feeling quite hungry at the moment." upon saying this, she stood up casually and walked up to the door.

As both of the teens walked at the empty hallways, Artemis swallowed all his courage to ask.

"About your brooch…" He started.

"I daresay you are suspicious of the "Heart of Telthea", very well. This brooch was given to King Frond, by an old widow, now well known as the 'Black witch of the east'. As you may see by now, the Book did not talk about this."

Artemis nodded, _it all makes sense, and I have read of the heart, the Book also says that its history is forbidden._

"Yes, the Book mentioned that all this was forbidden."

"I think it did say so. Anyhow, the witch has tricks up her sleeve. Apparently, the brooch has a spell; anyone who wears it would have powers beyond imagination!"

"The heart should be kept in a safe place, somewhere much safer than a store!"

"No, actually, they wanted to get rid of it. The brooch gave enormous powers to a power-hungry mailer. He tried to take over the whole world, including the mud-men." She went on "When he was un-equipped of the brooch, the humans, who did not understand what was happening, was outraged."

"I see."

"They marched against the fairies, which in the other hand tried to explain. When the mob then became bloody, all the fairies could do was defend themselves form us. But they were out numbered, and so they hid themselves from the face of the earth and went under ground."

"Hmm, explains a lot... but we have to talk more of this later on, we would have to eat first."

"Hmm, I smell fettuccini!"

Artemis opened the door to the dining hall; Kent sat beside Angeline, Artemis in front of her. They both smiled at each other. Kent rubbed her brooch which was inside her skirt pocket.

**Haven, Council Coffee Hall**

"You think we should buy a new coffee maker?" an elder of the Council, named Flash Doaman, complained.

Their coffee maker always turns itself off even before heating their coffees; it always had been that way since the death of LEPrecon's best Commander Julius Root. Many said it was his ghost wondering around; of course it was a joke. Human's interpretation of a ghost was a see through dead man, but actually, those are fairies half shielded.

"Maybe we should, I'm tired of lukewarm coffee every morning!" Gant answered, he was a centaur too, Foaly's long cousin, twice removed.

"Stop your bickering and listen!" Oboe Linege said, there was immediate silence, who would not follow the head of the council?

Then they heard a tiny beeping, all three of them sat the table, Linege opened his communicator, there was a blue 3-D plasma screen that showed Foaly.

"What have you got?" Gant asked, knowing that the centaur never call without danger.

"Well, cousin, I have a tail, hooves, head and two hands, one of which is going to show you a message."

Doaman rolled his eyes as another blue 3-D plasma screen opened, it showed a mud-lady, with glasses.

"Father, Long Lim, was working for the LEP years ago, when he met my mother, a human. The council was outraged. They could not allow this to happen; they mind wiped father and mother, confiscated his Magic along with everything." she sighed "He lost the entire drop of magic that once flowed through him. Then I started searching for answers when he started talking nonsense."

"Tell me, Katerina, what do you really want?" another voice, _Holly_, Linege thought.

"I want my Book and my Rights."

"What Rights?"

"You, know, those Rights of every fairy."

"You need to talk to the Council about this"

Then the record stopped, the screen disappeared and all heads turned to Foaly.

"Is she really Katerina Lim?" Doaman asked since he himself was there when Long was mind-wiped.

"Yes, plus, she was the one who bought the "Heart of Telthea" from the Nox store."

"Where did she get all of this information?"

"Long remembered everything when he got off a coma last year, he found his Book and gave it to Katerina, his only daughter."

"Use less to her, she can't possibly open the Book, it's not hers. She would tire herself trying."

"But her father told her everything that's written in there. So, she knows."

"What do you want us to do?" Linege asked.

Foaly shrugged

"You could give her what she's asking for or you could mind-wipe the family again."

"No use, Artemis would surely help her, and we finally got rid of the heart."

"What, give her the Rights?"

"Well, if she does something good for the People."

Then there was a silence, everyone could hear the "Die Walkure" background in their heads.

"That's a suggestion worth giving out in the Council meeting tomorrow; today we would give ourselves a well deserved rest. We would also get a well deserved brand new coffee maker"

Linege stood up, turned off his communicator and yawning walked out the coffee hall.


	3. To Haven and beyond!

**Haven, Holly's apartment**

Foaly took a deep breath before knowing at the wooden door. Today, he was not in his usual Operations Booth, but instead, he was in front of a door with gold plate that said, "Holly Short and Mulch, detectives." He knocked.

"Come in." A voice answered, the same voice that Foaly missed every time there was a LEP emergency.

Foaly opened the door carefully. It was a simple office, some chairs and a table and two file drawers. There was also another door that led to the comfort room, another one for their lounge where the team think or simply rest.

"Well? How did they take it?" Holly asked, her head popping out from under the table.

"What are you doing there?"

"I was fixing the computer chair, a screw rolled under the table."

Foaly fixed the chair, which only took a while. Then he told them what happened at his talk to the three top elders of the Council. Holly was happy when she heard that there was hope for Katerina.

"Don't be too proud, what would she do to help the People?" Foaly asked.

"She would have a chance, somehow."

Mulch was silent, for once. He was thinking about the heart, maybe he would be richer than this when he gets his hands all over it.

**Fowl Manor**

Kent was sleeping when she heard a gentle knock at her door. She glanced at the Grandfather's Clock. It was still five in the morning.

"Yes?" she stood up fixing her bed.

"There is someone looking for you." it was Juliet; she sounded like she just woke up herself.

Who in their right mind would look for me five in the morning? She thought, dressing up in random clothes, an orange turtle neck and a red jacket, loose pants and rubber shoes. While she was brushing her hair, Kent heard another knock.

"I know, impatient visitors?"

"Yes." now, it was Butler. _The last thing I need is Artemis knocking at my door telling me about these early visitors. _She thought as she went down the stairs and for once not minding the darkness. She opened the door to see a small hooded figure. She knew what it was, but don't know who.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in gnommish, and at the same time looking for onlookers.

"The Council invited you to their meeting, personally." The figure said pulling off his hood.

He was a green sludge all over. _A sprite_, Kent thought.

"I'm Chix Verbil, you must leave them a me-"

"It's ok; I myself would tell my parents about her disappearance." Artemis came to the door quietly.

"Thank you." she held the green hand, and then Chix hooded himself again.

Artemis nodded. He watched as they ran through the dark alleys, then they disappeared by a corner. He sighed as he closed the doors.

**E1, Tara**

Chix led her to a capsule, a new invention of Foaly with some of the things in the Koboi Laboratories.

"It would bring you to Haven, Grub and his boys are there at your exit to bring you to the meeting."

She wasn't the girl who needed to be told twice, the capsule has controls, and she knew what to do. The lady went in the capsule, slid the headgear, pushed the start button, held the joysticks, and closed the capsule doors.

"Here I go!" She waved to Chix who was in one of the plasma screen that appeared in her window.

She zoomed through the magma flames. The capsule has built in air conditioner, so she doesn't have to worry. There was a plasma window at her side that showed a map, so she doesn't have to worry for directions either. Kent pushed the joystick for speed. There was no traffic, but she has to get there before the next flare, the flare that would send her farther way to her exit.

"Hmm… I wonder if I could get more speed, I don't want to get lost." She looked at the buttons, knowing a bit of piloting herself; she pressed few blue buttons that turned green.

The capsule did get speed, she saw the trace of the feared flare… just a few kilometers and her capsule would go flying to E37.

"You have to get to Haven exit." Chix said in his screen.

"Don't you think I know that? I have to get my Rights too you know!" She shut him off and concentrated at the race, the first one to the exit wins.

"Don't you fail me…" She frowned.

She got a glimpse of the burning flare towards her, she turned to the right. Now the exit was just meters away. She pushed the joysticks harder, and pushed a blue button, this time to open the gate. The metal gates opened by itself revealing light. She got a glance to the flare inches away from her capsule. Kent closed her eyes hoping she could make it.

CLAG!

She made it! She opened her eyes, _it was a clag, not a boom_, she thought. The sound was from the capsule to make a full stop. She sighed, letting go of the joysticks, pushing a few buttons and then it turned off. Kent pushed the 'open' blue button and the door opened, she stepped out, and pulled off her helmet.

"Nice ride were having?" a voice said from behind, it was in fluent English

"Not quite, magma flames almost caught me." She turned to the small man in uniform. She quickly studied his insignia buttons.

"I am…"

"Corporal Grub. I know, and please talk in your language, I am very known to it."

"Thank you, talking in tongues gives us headaches. May we proceed?" Grub's language moved to gnommish.

"Yes, we may." Kent nodded, as she spoke in the same language.

**Fowl Manor**

Mulch was behind a bush when Chix, in a black cloak, knoked for the second time, Butler opened it.

"Yes? Its five in the morning, do you have an emergency?" He said with a sleepy voice.

"No, I'm looking for Signora Katerina Lim."

"Do you want to come in?"

"I would wait here"

Moments later, Katerina opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in gnommish, she almost saw Mulch scratching his bottom behind the bush.

"The Council invited you to their meeting, personally." Chix said pulling off his hood. "I'm Chix Verbil, you must leave them a me-"

"It's ok; I myself would tell my parents about her disappearance." _Artemis_, Mulch thought. He saw the mud-boy again, since the Opal return.

He un buttoned his back flap a Artemis closed the door.

Later, after some digging and munching, we see our favorite dwarf wondering through the manor halls, gently massaging the walls, he was looking for a pulse. He stopped infront of a cherry wood door. Kent's room.

"This is too easy…" he muttered to himself, careful his voice wount wake the sleeping occupants.

He opened the door, thinking of his future power when he gets his hands all over the heart. He saw the heart in her jewelry box, which he also took with him.


	4. Gone with the Grey

HariFeenie- Thank you! I love you too! Thanks for reading and reviewing.

**The Council Meeting hall**

Here, there was a huge circular table; in the middle were several plasma screens, one for each Council representative. Katerina 'Kent' Lim was told to sit at the side.

"You may now know why you are summoned to the Council table." Oboe Linege asked her as soon as they were settled down.

"I do think so. I suppose you are going to tell me about doing something to attain my Rights?"

Silence. _She guessed it_, they thought, _good mind_.

"Yes, correct." an elder said, Flash Doaman.

They told her their reasons, because she is a human, she had contact with Artemis Fowl and that they had to mind-wipe him. This time, she had to argue.

"What did Fowl do to you? He has nothing to do with it; therefore, he is clean and could not be mind-wiped once again."

"The boy still power-hungry. Even you must be very careful in his presence."

"Power-hungry, Milord? If ever he is, he would have exposed your existence and he would be swimming in luxury right at this hour."

"You seem to save the boy, what explanation do you give to us?" Gant asked, the only centaur in the Council.

"I wish to be brought to the Manor, this meeting is over." She stood up and the others followed. In their Book, it mentioned to respect an invited human guest with outmost respect, including the Council themselves.

"You would be brought back by our LEPretrieval team." Linege said waving an order to the guards.

"Yes, that would be good." They motioned her to the door.

As soon as she was gone, the elders resumed to their own meeting.

"She is like Artemis, stubborn, aggressive and both quite know everything," Linege sat down at his chair.

"Hmm… we must be careful, you don't know what they are up to. Anyway, did you see the heart with her?" Doaman said, wondering.

"No, I did not."

"The 'Heart of Telthea' is in grave danger."

"Why?"

**Fowl Manor**

"Butler, I would feel sorry if the council does not approve of her wish." Artemis told his bodyguard going back to their rooms.

"I do also feel for her, but I think the Council could not agree to someone so stubborn such as herself, that includes you too, Artemis." Butler said, this time, he was wide awake.

"Ah, yes she is-"

They both looked down at an unusual patch of soil. Butler had seen this before, when Mulch first came to the Manor. Artemis also saw something like this, back when they broke in the Koboi Labs. They ran towards Kent's room, when they arrived, they caught Mulch walking to the door with Kent's jewelry box.

"What are you doing here!" Butler strangled the dwarf by the neck.

"Butler, don't-" Artemis started but he was stopped at the feeling of a gun pointed by his back neck.

But Butler fell unconscious by a shot by his left shoulder.

**Outside the Manor**

"Thank you, Chix" Kent waved the sprite a good bye as he shielded.

She saw that the front doors were open and sensed something is not right. Quickly, she placed her hand at her pocket, no brooch.

_This is not good. Artemis, I should hear you and Butler talking in your room_, she repeated this while running to her room.

"Butler!" he saw her door wide opened, jewelry scattered and Butler lying with a dart by his shoulder.

_Sleeping dart_, she thought, _there's only one idiot on earth whom I know uses these darts… Jason Grey._ Kent had dragged that heavy body to her bed and also got time to clean up, if there's one thing that' missing, that would be the heart.

Butler woke up, on a bed and Juliet and Kent looking at him. He wondered why Artemis wasn't with them.

"Do worry, Butler. You might be shot by a simple sleeping dart, but Artemis is still in the gravest of dangers." Kent explained, helping him sit up straight.

"Artemis?" Butler asked, still bewildered.

"Jason Grey took him in custody."

"Grey?"

"A fairy, he heared that I took the heart with me and he came here to take it."

"But Mulch…"

"Mulch? Who is he?"

"A theif dwarf. Knows the ways around here, an old friend. I cant believe he's with Grey, you say?"

"A fairy, a philosopher of some kind."

Juliet showed him a small dart in the shape of a vitamin capsule, but with a pointed end. This must be the sleeping dart, he thought. He carefully studied the dart and stood up.

"There was a fingerprint, I checked twice. Apparently, it is our philosopher. By the looks of it, Jason wanted to be found." Juliet explained.

"Did you see what happened last night? Plus, where are Angeline and Artemis I?"

"We locked you in here, momentarily and then I waited outside and Juliet told them he was with me. Thay asked a few questions, but Juliet persuaded them to go on a relaxing trip. They would be out for four days, that's all we could get." Kent explained.

"They have to know, Artemis is still their son."

"You must remember, we are dealing with the underworld here, we keep the People hidden."

"How do we catch him?"

Artemis' operations room. later on---------

"I have tracked Grey's past philosophies. I also got a news from our sources." Kent said as she shows her lists on the computer.

"Sources?" Butler asked.

"I went back to the Seasons and got a copy of their newspaper, and just recently, Grey presented his work at the Museum of Parcae. He soon would give another lecture at the same place, by 8:15. That is fairy time."

She pulled out a communicator out of her pocket. A green plasma screen opened asking for a code.

"367 Detective Holly Short."

Then Holly's face appeared on the screen. Suddenly, she looked worried.

"Hello Holly, We have a problem. Artemis and Mulch are kidnapped." Kent explained in a rather hurried voice.

"Mulch is behind this."

"No, we had Butler on a sleeping dart, and I've already fingerprint test it. Jason Gray is our subject."

"Are you sure? The Grey's record had been a clean one starting from the Frond dynasty."

"I'm sure." Kent said with a grin, much alike to Artemis'.

Note: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	5. I'm sick, Holly

In the Manor Lounge, with spooky portraits looking down at Kent, Butler, Juliet, Holly and a plasma screen of Commander Sool.

"I still haven't forgiven you, Sool. You know that." Holly smirked at the screen.

"Oh… are you threatening me, Short?" Sool said.

"I don't like you, Sool. Let me be the one to let you know that you don't make a good first impression." Kent was pissed off, and if she's pissed off, someone would cry for his mommy.

"If you don't like me, you don't have the LEP."

"I don't need the LEP, I need the horse."

"Foaly is under me and I say no, mud-girl."

"If I don't get Foaly, I let Butler down there." She smiled, somewhat relaxed.

Sool was fully aware of what Butler did to a whole Retrieval team and to the full grown troll.

"You get Foaly. That's it, no other."

"Fine with me." He said and the screen disappeared.

Kent held the communicator and opened another screen; it showed Artemis in a car, unconscious.

"I wonder what this is, boss." a voice said and the communicator moved in every directions, showing the car, Ferrari, showing two sprites and an elf, Holly shouted "Grey!"

"It's a communicator you dimwit!" Grey said snatching the communicator.

"I'm getting dizzy, why can't they hold it in one place?" Juliet said massaging her temples. _I am too, but we have to concentrate_, Kent thought.

"Leave it here, they would wonder where Artemis is, were going to give them Artemis, but dead." Grey said with a laugh, the scene turned back to Artemis. And for once, he looked like an innocent teenager who happens to be in bad hands.

The communicator turned off and Kent handed Holly and Juliet CD's, like what Artemis did in the past years. Holly thinks she was a girl version of Artemis.

"And me?" Butler asked looking at the girl version of Artemis.

Kent threw him the communicator, "You get to stay in the shuttle and stay alert for anything."

"Shuttle? Sool would never-" Holly was cut off by a sound from outside.

Just then, they heard a helicopter landing at the backyard. It was Foaly, in a shielded chute. Kent smiled as if she were expecting the chute. _She's too perfect_, Juliet thought as she went in the computer room. The Asian- Italian girl would seem so, but they do not know her just yet.

"We would go to Venice after dinner." Kent said.

"But Foaly could not go in the Manor, he can't wait without carrots." Holly interrupted.

"Miss Short, Artemis never said about centaurs inside the house, all he said was Root's race is to never come in, but you. His race is with the Elves, not centaurs, also dwarfs."

"Funny you should mention Julius."

"He is my uncle, though I've never seen nor met him, I could never forgive the one who killed him."

"It was Opal, but the records say that it was me." Her voice was shaky.

"I do not follow the records, I follow the truth." Holly then hugged the girl. They looked like a girl hugging her teddy bear.

Lunch--------

"You all know what the plan is?" she asked after eating.

"Yes, but how did you know that he's in Venice?" Juliet asked.

"Elementary statistics, Grey lives in E14. That's in Venice. Plus, Holly told his place to me earlier."

"I see."

"Now, we can't afford anymore to stay-gnh…" she squinted holding her stomach.

"Katerina!" Holly stood up in shock.

Juliet amazingly kept her cool and got a tablet medicine from her pocket. She then let Kent drink down one and walked back to her seat.

"Thank you, Juliet. Again, we could not afford to waste time, I expect Foaly to be full of carrots in his amazing chute." She said matter-of-factly.

"You're sick and you stay there as if it's nothing!" Holly shouted.

"I am fine, Holly, as long as Juliet keeps my medicine. I know it's a bit of a shock…"

"Just tell us what is happening to you." The elf said impatiently.

"I don't know…"

Kent's words were silent and simple, but it made Holly call for elf-medics. It turned out that the combination of hard elf tissues and the soft ones of a human was hard. Much of her organs were made for elves but her intestine and liver was not.

"Holly! Don't make me stay here, give your medics time to figure out a medicine. Until then, I could go with you! Please?" Kent ran after Holly who was flying to the door.

"You have to stay in the house. We have things figured out."

"Venice is my home, I want to go back at least."

"I said no, Kent."

Holly went in the invisible chute, Juliet and the others were already there. One could see whats inside when its doors are open, but as soon as its closed, its fully invisible, even to modern sensors.

"I suppose she's right." Butler said.

Kent stampered back to the manor, she heared the helicopter sound going by the distance.

"Venice is my home" She said plainly and dressed up for a flight.

Venice, early in the morning-----

"Who are you?" Artemis asked, he was tied up to one corner of a room with a formaly suitted elf looking at him.

"I'm Grey. Jason Grey." The elf smiled.


	6. Venice, here we are!

Disclaimer: I, Heloise Diamante, do not own almost all the characters in this story. I also do not own any songs, movies that I may use in the future.

Author's note: Thank you for all the previous reviews I have been reading.

Rewind: "Who are you?" Artemis asked, he was tied up to one corner of a room with a formally suited elf looking at him.

"I'm Grey. Jason Grey." The elf smiled.

"Ok, Mr. Grey. Where am I?"

"Venice, Italy."

"What am I doing in Italy, tied up!"

"You question your kidnapper too much, young Artemis Fowl."

"I'm not young. I'm 15!"

"Be what you want, Fowl, but I will have to leave you here. Arrivederci." Grey waved him and went out the door.

_Venice _Artemis thought _where Kent grew up; I believe she is doing something to rescue me…I hope._

---------Invisible chute, somewhere in France-------

"Were not going to use the Alps, we have to stop by France." Foaly said looking at the visuals while Holly was trying to stay away from Switzerland borders.

"I know the Alps are dangerous, but why stop?" Butler asked while buckling his gun belt.

"Were out of carrots, and you are not going to need those guns. You are going to stay here with the old centaur. Leave those to Juliet."

He did so and pouted, still holding the communicator Kent handed him. They landed at France and bought some carrots after pursuing the merchant to take dollars instead of French money.

---------Private chute in Italy--------

"Thank you Joe. I knew I could count on you." Kent winked on her pilot as they were landing at the Lim house; she took a deep breath of Italy air.

"Home again, and I thought I'd never get back here. Now, where are they?"

She looked up the sky hoping to see her friends once again, in Venice. Now's not the time to dream, but its time to look for Jason Grey. She looks at her watch, 15 minutes till the gates close.

Kent ran as fast as she could, hoping she could still make it.

---------Invisible chute--------

Foaly landed carefully at the Lim mansion, they saw Joe cleaning his chute.

"Do you think that…..never mind." Holly said. Everybody thought the same thing, could Kent disobey orders and went to Venice on her own?

"The stats say he lives near the Grand Canal, at Fondamenta Bollani 223. Where the heck is that?" Juliet asks.

"Were near Piazza San Marco, we'll run out of time if we walk, we have to take a cab. Who knows how to speak Italian, other than me?" Holly asks.

For some moments no one moved.

"Come on! You two should know some words!" She demanded.

----------Accademia, Galleria dell'----------

Grey walked out of his black limousine and showed the guard his invitation.

"_Benvenuto, Signore Grey_" the guard bowed low

Grey walked inside the Academy of Fine Arts, the biggest gallery and museum in Venice. They were going to have a great opening of the "Rose Room" a room dedicated to the old Doges of Venice, for their possessions, portraits and busts.

"_Vietato l'ingresso_!" he heard the guard shout behind him, addressing to a trespasser, which probably meant "no admission." Grey ignored him.

---------Old warehouse-------

"Mump" Artemis tried to chew out the fabric that was tied to his mouth. _There's no guard or anyone that's watching me, this Grey does not know how to kidnap a boy. _

There was a loud thumping outside, either someone was there to help him or just another dog. Artemis had been visited by three dogs and over ten rats since his kidnapper left.

"Artemis? Are you here?" a familiar voice said.

_Kent?_ "Mmmfffttttt!" Artemis tried to shout, his hopes up high.

Kent appeared from behind the boxes. Her smile should have been the happiness of Arty, but something was clouding her. She had another attack and fainted even before she could reach him.

"Kent!" he cried.

--------Piazza San Marco------

"Now what?" Juliet asked her small companion, who in the other hand, shielded.

"Flag down a cab and just tell him whatever I'm going to tell you." Holly said hovering over her, she was using a new pair of wings; Butterfly is made up of real butterfly wings. Waterproof and very quiet.

Juliet did what she was told. She was wearing a photographer jacket with matching cargo pants, a fisherman's hat and a fake camera hanging down her neck. What a tourist usually wear, it pays to camouflage.

"_Portare mi a Academia, Galleria dell'_" she said to the driver, the driver agreed.

Holly sat at the front and un-shielded, thinking that the driver would not suspect her, till…

"Nice child you've got here, _Signora_, looks like _Signore_ Grey." He said.

"You think so? How do you know Grey? And you speak English?" Holly asked in a mesmerizing tone.

"Signore Grey owns mostly 300 branches all over Italy. He's short and his ears are pointy. We call him 'The Elf. 'I speak my language; I came from N.Y. far away from here." He said, driving.

"Say… isn't that a coincidence that he's called 'The Elf', that fairy." She muttered.

They arrived at the gates of the museum; they saw Grey walking to the entrance, by instinct, Juliet ran to the entrance doors. Grey had just shown his invitation and Juliet ran after him.

"_Vietato l'ingresso_!" the guard stopped her. Holly, shielded, got in the building easily.

She followed Grey to the "Rose Room"; she flew high above him, and not knowing he already sensed another fairy in the room.

Grey was silent and waited patently for the ribbon cutting, and he would attack.

---------Lim Mansion--------

"What is your position Holly?" Foaly tried to connect with her "no answer! Juliet, your position?"

"Outside the museum, this is the first time I'm in a mission without any plans. Remind me again why we left Kent, she's the one who knows about the Crystal." Juliet complained through the speaker.

"Because she's sick! Where's Holly?" Foaly commanded

"She's following Grey inside. I'm here stuck with a mesmerized driver whom we haven't paid yet." Her voice was bored.

"Why did she turn off her communicator?"

"She didn't, I saw her turn it on before I ran after Grey."

"Then what happened?"

"I dunno…maybe there's this radar sensors inside that drains the signal, the museum in Ireland has one, I had to go in and out the museum so that I could call my manager."

"Let's hope she's ok." Foaly looked at Butler, looking at his chest. Thinking of Artemis and all the disasters they got themselves into. He could only hope that he's ok.

----------Old warehouse-------

"Arty?" Kent opened


End file.
